A daughter's love
by creativeartist
Summary: What happens when Chrysalis meets the spirit of chaos discord? will these too take revenge on the mane 6? and what's this about a daughter? whose daughter?


"A daughter's love"

Chapter 1: After Canterlot

Chrysalis found herself stuck in a tree, feeling a little dizzy after being expelled from Canterlot by Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's spell. Feeling a bit disoriented, she tried to get out of the tree, but she noticed one of her wings was damaged. She tried to fly down from the tree with the damaged wing, regardless. Unsurprisingly, her wing failed her, causing her to plummet toward the ground, landing on top of a changeling. The changeling felt crushed by the queen's massive body, but the changeling didn't mention its discomfort to its queen. Chrysalis examined the changeling underneath her before getting up and walking around, studying her newly found surroundings. She noticed that she and her changeling minions landed in a part of the Everfree Forest that seemed to have been left unexplored and untouched by civilization. The trees seemed to be a different color then the ones you would see when you first entered the forest; most of these trees were dead, old, and decayed. A horrid stench sat in the air, most likely from some form of decomposing matter, such as a dead animal or vegetation. Chrysalis turned her attention toward her changeling minions. She could tell they were hungry and weak, looking around for any energy they could find. She was feeling rather hungry and weak herself. However, this land was too dead and deserted to host any form of nourishment. That meant animals weren't present to provide love and other positive emotions for Chrysalis and her changelings to feed off of. Chrysalis cursed Shining Armor and that goodie-goodie Princess Cadence, who exiled her and her changelings to this ghastly place from Canterlot's castle. Thinking back, she should have just destroyed that brat then and there, rather than using the choice she had gone with - imprisoning the spoiled princess in the caves under Canterlot. She also thought that maybe she was being a little too rash when she revealed herself to that other brat, Twilight Sparkle. As these thoughts filled her mind, she noticed a changeling had come up to her, eyes full of despair and hunger.

"Your-your highness?" the changeling asked, appearing perceptibly nervous.

"What is it?" Chrysalis asked, annoyed.

"Well, it's just that all of us are starving, and I think Bob's going a bit nutty over there. I've got a deep feeling he's going to eat one of us."

Chrysalis shifted her view to the aforementioned changeling. She could see that Bob wore a bib, and he was standing over another changeling who had an apple in its mouth. Bob somehow accumulated a knife and a fork in each hand, and he was waiting for the time to strike. A psychotic smile dominated the features of his face.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Jeff. Get out of here." Chrysalis said, after letting out a sigh, as she rubbed her head to ease the migraine that was now budding.

"But-but.." the changeling stuttered.

His retort was uttered too late; Chrysalis had walked away from the changelings, so that she could clear her head. Jeff decided to follow her. She had taken notice of this. She had told Jeff to bugger off once, and she didn't feel like telling him again. So she kept walking. Jeff still followed, but he was farther away to avoid detection. Chrysalis knew he was still following her. So she paused, and she waited until he caught up to her. Then, with what small power she could muster, Chrysalis discharged an iridescent, green blast from her horn. Jeff was reduced to mere ashes, getting lifted up and blown away in the fresh breeze that resulted from the aftermath of the blast. All of the other changelings halted what they were doing, gazing in fear at the action that their queen displayed. They became stationary; their eyes were fixed on Chrysalis, fearing their queen might redirect her wrath towards them.

"Does anyone else wish to disobey me?" She asked heatedly, some smoke rising up from her horn due to the freshly used magic.

The changelings immediately stiffened; even more fear bristled down their spines. Their heads shook back and forth vigorously, indicating that they desperately did not wish to cause any further disobedience. Breaking free from their frozen state, they all backed away from their queen and hid in the surrounding bushes. Chrysalis glowered at them, disgusted with their cowardice. She then turned around and walked deeper into the forest.

About an hour later - though, it felt like hours to the changeling queen -, Chrysalis, feeling even more weakened by the long walk, became aggravated by the lack of animals to feed from. She walked a bit farther, and she found herself outside a cottage, obscure masks displayed in various places around it. There was an odd creature outside of the cottage; she was pony-like in form, but Chrysalis could tell she wasn't of the sort. The creature was just sitting there, watching and conversing with this little filly who was playing around her. Chrysalis decided that it'd be best to avoid detection, at least for now, anyway. She was interested in the creature and the filly, not in a 'I-want-to-get-to-know-you-better' kind of way, but rather, in a 'I'd-like-to-consume-your-positive-feelings' kind of way. After all, she was hungry. She wagered that she might be able to absorb the love and happiness from the two beings before her. She got closer to the two, staying hidden within the shadows, bushes, and trees of the forest. The conversation the two held became clearer as she decreased the distance between herself and two of them. She wasn't particularly interested in the conversation, though. She was too busy planning out how she might go about consuming, in her weakened state, the platonic love they exhibited. So, she mostly tuned out the conversation, with snippets sneaking in, such as their names, Zecora and Applebloom. No, she didn't really pay attention to the conversation Zecora and Applebloom were having, until she overheard them talking about a certain farm pony, Applejack. Hearing that name threatened to succumb her to rage, but she kept her cool. Applejack was one of Chrysalis' bride's maids, along with Applejack's five other friends, when Chrysalis was masquerading as Cadence, so she could marry Shining armor and take over Canterlot. It was for her subjects, so that they could feed upon the positive emotions of the ponies who lived within. Applejack was also one of the ponies who tried to stop her. However, a particular sentence from the conversation broke Chrysalis out of her reminiscing. She discovered something interesting from that sentence. The filly present turned out to be Applejack's sister.

Chrysalis decided to mentally note this interesting, new fact. However, she ultimately decided to avoid confrontation with the two. She was in no real state to fight, especially after all that walking, not to mention the magical blast she preformed earlier. If the filly had been by herself, Chrysalis could have still taken her, no contest, but she didn't know how this 'Zecora' would have fared in a fight. Chrysalis didn't want to take the risk. She needed to find a different creature's emotions to feed on. Most of the smaller animals in the forest wouldn't be of use to her, however, unless she found a massive amount of them gathered together, as they did not give off great emotions, like sentient beings did. The larger creatures of the Everfree Forest might be too much of a challenge for her in this weakened state of hers. Plus, they were likely to give off just as much emotion as the non-sentient, smaller creatures, but with more hassle, as they would probably be non-sentient, too. Chrysalis needed to find a weakened or young, sentient being, and the only one around, so far as she could tell, was hanging around a guardian of sorts. She let out a mental sigh of defeat and disappointment, as she treaded softly past them, ignoring the rest of what they were doing and saying.

Sometime later, Chrysalis happened upon a very remarkable statue that stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest. It depicted a most peculiar creature. It had the head of a pony, body of lion, a lion's paw on its right arm, and an eagle claw on its left arm. Each of its wings were different, too. The right wing was that of a bat, and the left wing was that of a bird or possibly a pegasus. His tail was similar to a snake's tail, maybe even a smaller, dragon's tail, and the statue's pose was clearly in a frightened, defensive position. His eyes were full of shock, as if whatever was happening when he took that pose was so horrible, he couldn't even comprehend what was happening. Chrysalis couldn't help but wonder what the statue was doing here or how it even got here in the first place. She heard a rustling sound in the bushes. She turned around, and she saw a rather bizarre pony standing there, watching her.

"What are you doing here?"


End file.
